Is This Real?
by Tspades109
Summary: A short story about Marceline and Prince Gumball.
1. Is This Real Part 1

I woke up falling onto my bed. I rolled off the purple confider and onto the floor.  
Yawning I got up and floated over into my bathroom. I took my red brush and brushed  
out my long black hair.

Floating out of the bathroom I slipped off my sweats and tank top, then put on a  
plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. I slipped into my white boots and left my room.  
Going into the kitchen I opened my fridge and pulled out a plump strawberry. I  
brought it up to my fangs and drained the red from the small fruit. I placed the white strawberry in a bowl filled with others.

I went over to my couch and hovered above it grabbing my bass. "I'm sorry that I'm  
just not good enough for you. Why do you have to-" the melody I started to sing was  
interrupted by a loud splitting wood sound from outside. I hissed setting my bass down  
and went over to the window.

I looked and saw part of my white picket fence broken into shards. A dark figure was  
laying down beside it. I looked around to anyone else, no on was there. What happened  
then? A flash of white light forced me to cover my eyes. I turned back to the window  
and the figure was still there.

I floated outside and went over to the figure. I looked at it more closely and now  
saw it was a teenager, that was probably as old as I looked. He was wearing a pink  
shirt and dark pink pants. I lifted him up a bit and moved him off of the broken  
fence. I could smell a faint scent of blood and saw that his arm was cut.

Picking up the pieces of broken fence I placed them beside another. I picked up the  
strange boy and floated with him back inside my house. I set him down on my couch.  
Somewhat sorry that it was so uncomfortable, then went into my bathroom and opened  
a small chest pulling out a bundle of bandages and medical tape.

I went back out to the boy on the couch. He was still knocked out like before. I  
took his arm and rolled up his sleeve and started to bandage it. I finished putting  
the bandages on and set them on the small table in the room.

"What!" The boy sat up looking around wildly. I stood up startle and then his eyes  
focused on me. "Wh-who are you?" He stuttered grabbing a box of band aids and  
pointing them at me.

Man, this dudes kinda pathetic, I guess he's no threat, i thought. "My names  
Marceline, Marceline the vampire queen."

His eyes widened when i said my name. He went closer to me and put both of his hands  
to my face. I felt my self blushing and I pushed him away.

"What do you think your doing?" I said flustered.  
"oh! My goodness, my apologizes Marceline." He sat back down on the couch. "My name  
is prince Gumball."

"Gumball?" I repeated, his name sounded like... Bonnies... Who is this guy? "Ok,  
'Gumball' how did you even get here I've never seen you in Ooo before."

"Ooo?" He repeated. "I'm from the land of Aaa, I created a portal that could possibly  
lead us to an alternate dimension of Aaa, a place where, I, am a girl there. Like a  
gender bent world of mine."

I stayed silent. I wish I was Bubblegum right now. Heh, I laughed silently at my own  
thought.

Gumball sensed my confusion. "Well take you for example. Back in the land of Aaa,  
there's a vampire named Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee the vampire king. He is the gender  
bent version of you."

I was starting to pick up on what he was saying. "So Princess Bubblegum must be the  
gender went version of you or whatever."

"Gender Bent, that is, and yes, her name is relatively similar to mine, so she must  
be the other version of me."

I nodded. Man, I just woke up, seriously, this is the most I've ever done in one  
day.


	2. Is This Real Part 2

Gumball was roaming around my house looking at things. Exclaiming "Its just a new  
shade of color! His is circular! His bed is harder!" I tried to stop him when he had  
first started, but I eventually gave up when he ignored me.

I hovering over my couch and took my bass, I doubted Gumball would notice if I  
played a song, he was to busy inspecting my house. "Oh I shouldn't have to be the  
one to say sorry. What did I even really do? Did I even hurt you? Or was it your  
little daddy, who thought I was a bad influence for you. Oh why can't we just be  
friends agai-"

"Brilliant." Gumball was looking at me standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I felt  
myself blush. He shouldn't of heard. "What was your song about?" He walked over to  
me sitting beside me.

"It was nothing." I said flustered sitting up. He pulled me back down so I was  
actually sitting next to him.

"Tell me." He pressed. I blushed.  
"Look it really was nothing." I rose again setting my bass down.

I heard Gumball sigh behind me. I checked my sunlight meter. It just turned night.  
"Um, It's night time Gumball, did you want to stay here?"

"You would let me?"  
"Yeah sure."

I floated back into my room and took a fluffy blue blanket and another pink blanket  
and pillow. I went back into the living room and arranged the blue blanket on the  
couch to get rid of the discomfort. Then I laid out the pink blanket and pillow.

"There you go." I smiled at Gumball then went into my room. I slipped off my boots  
and jeans then put on red shorts. I took off my shirt and slipped on my black tank  
top.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and I floated over to it opening it. Gumball  
smiled sheepishly. "Um, is there any chance you have and clothes I could borrow?"  
he asked.

I let out a small laugh and nodded my head leading him in. I went over to my closet  
and took out a pair of boy sweats and a big t-shirt. They used to be my fathers, I  
was planning on getting rid of them anyway.

I handed them to him. "Thanks." He said sheepishly walking back out of the room and  
back into the living room.

I sighed floating back over to my bed and plopped down on it. I was to lazy to float  
tonight. I turned over to my side and fell asleep.

I woke up on the ground with my blankets wrapped around me. I tried getting out of  
my sushi like wrapping and rolled over into a desk in my room. My clothes for the  
day that I had set out earlier fell on me. I decided to use this to my advantage and  
grabbed hold of them with my teeth. I rolled back over crashing into my bathroom  
door and rolled inside.

My blanket caught on the door and I managed to escape the wrap. I stood up and threw  
the blanket onto my bed. I stripped off ,my shorts and tank top and threw them on the  
floor. I heard a faint splash and looked down at the water covering the floor.

"Just what I need." I complained bending over to pick up my clothes. I soon felt my  
feet slip from under me and I crashed onto the floor landing on my left leg. "Ow!" I  
shouted. I tried to stand but collapsed when I tried to get my left leg to stand.

I heard my bedroom door swing open and footsteps in my room. "Marceline?" It was  
Gumball's voice. I saw his shadow move towards the bathroom and he poked his head in.  
I saw him blush crimson, I looked back down at me, I'm in my bra and underwear. Great,  
just great.

Gumball turned around and his shadow started to walk away. "Don't run away! Help me!"  
I shouted. I saw his shadow return and I looked up at him. He was blushing a deep red,  
I was to, but ignored it for the time. Gumball reluctantly wrapped his arms around  
my waist, but didn't pick me up.

"Ignore the fact I'm not wearing clothes for now and help me!" Gumball started to pick  
me up and as he did his arms slid higher resting under my chest. He have dragged me to  
my bed and set me down. "Toss me my black dress and socks." I pointed towards the  
clothes on my dresser.

He went over and handed them to me, his cheeks VERY red now. To be honest, he could  
he the brightest strawberry in the world right now. I slipped on my dress and put on  
my right sock. I grabbed my flats from the side of my bed and slipped my right shoe  
on.

"Gumball I need your help to get me back to my friends house. He's had a broken leg  
before and can help." I looked at him.

Gumball's cheeks were slowly starting to return there normal shade of pink and he  
nodded. "Sure.." I started to float but then the pain in my leg increased and I fell  
back onto my bed. "I can't fly, it hurts more than walking."

Gumball frowned and picked me up. I felt myself blush and he walked out of my room  
and into the living room opening my front door. "Where to?" I pointed towards the  
direction of Finn and Jake's tree house and he started to walk towards it.


	3. Is This Real Part 3

We reached the pond near Finn's house. Gumball-who was still carrying me- went up and  
I pounded on the door. It opened and Finn poked his head in the doorway.

"Marceline! And... Uh..." Finn looked at Gumball.  
"Dude, Finn, I broke my leg at my house, I need your help."  
"Sure Marcy." He opened the door and motioned us inside.

Gumball walked inside and I pointed towards the couch. He went over and set me down  
then sat next to me looking around the room. Finn went into another room to look for  
bandages.

"Who was at the door!?" Jake shouted walking into the living room. "Marceline! And...  
um... pink man..."

I sighed and Gumball looked at Jake. Finn entered the room again and went over to me  
with bandages. He wrapped my foot with bandages then put a cast on it. He took a pair  
of crutches and set them beside me.

"You can have it checked out later, but here's for now." Finn sat in a chair across  
from us and Jake sat beside him. "So... whos the..." Finn started trailing off.

"Oh, hes Gumball. It's kinda a long story. But in a sum up, hes from a different  
dimension, hes like the guy version of Bonnibel. So sciencey, and so he was able to  
create a portal to Ooo. He said in his world, the land of Aaa, there's a gender  
swapped version of all of us. My version's like, 'Marial Gee' or something.

"Its Marshall Lee, and looking at you to." Gumball turned to them. "You must be the  
gender bent versions of Fionna and Cake."

Jake and Finn had their mouths open. They were shocked i guess.

"Is there a different version of Flame Princess?" Finn asked. Figure he'd ask that.

"Yes...Flame Prince..." Gumball sounded somewhat disappointed at the name. But then  
he smiled. "Yeah, and Fionna and Cake are adventurer's as well, are you?"

"Yeah!" Finn and Jake shouted giving each other a high-five.

"Anyways, we should really get you to the candy kingdom Marcy." Jake opened the door  
and stretches out flat. I used the crutches, which i hated-then went and sat on  
Jake's back. Gumball sat beside we putting my crutches in his lap. Finn looked at us  
about to climb on.

"Are you guys like, dating or something?" Finn jumped onto Jake's back looking at us.

I blushed and so did Gumball. "No, we aren't."

"Lets just get going!" Gumball rushed.


	4. Is This Real Part 4

Jake walked along and we hopped off him when he reached the entrance to the candy  
kingdom. Gumball's mouth was hanging open in aah. He looked back at me closing his  
mouth and handing my my crutches. I sighed and put them under my arms. I hated using  
crutches. And yes, I mean HATED them.

I walked with the crutches along side Gumball, Finn, and Jake. We went up the flight  
of stairs leading up to the main hall. Gumball instinctively opened the door for us and  
we entered the hall. He followed behind us looking around.

"Bonnie!" I yelled.

"I told you not to call me that Marceline!" Bubblegum stormed out of another room and  
over to us. Her eyes looked over all of us and she stared at Gumball with her head  
tilted.

"Bonnie, this is Gumball. The other version of you." I looked at her with my expression  
plain.

"You mean like a gender bent universe?" She asked. Stupid Bonnie your too smart. How  
could she have known so easily?

"Yes, you must be Bonnie?" Gumball asked. I giggled covering my mouth.  
"No, I'm princess Bubblegum. Please don't call me Bonnie." She shot a glare at me.  
"My apologizes princess." Gumball bowed.

Bubblegum looked at Finn and Jake. "So why are you guys here?"

"Marcy got hurt." Bonnie's eyes widened, but it looked like she was trying to hide  
her concern. She turned to me and looked at my foot. She put her hand to her mouth,  
I could see her frown behind her hand.

"Lets get you into the hospital Marceline." Bubblegum put her hand on mine. I pulled  
away blushing. I don't need her sympathy!

"It's Marcy." I said toneless. She sighed and led us into another room. It was white  
with a light pastel green curtain hanging from the ceiling. There were medical  
supplies to my left on a marble counter, and a white bed in the middle of the room.

I went over to the white bed in the room and Gumball helped me get up and sit. I  
literally threw my crutches down to the ground and made an exasperated sigh. Finn and  
Jake left with Bonnie out of the room, and Gumball sat beside me frowning.

"What is it?" I asked him laying down on the bed, splaying out my arms across the  
white sheets.

"You just seem to sad, it, makes me upset." Gumball gave a small smile.

I felt myself blush and sigh again. "Thanks Gumball." I don't know why i said that.  
I just, did.

Gumball put his elbows and resting them on the bed looking down at me. I blushed but  
smiled. It's cool he cared, even though we just became friends practically a day ago.

The next moment my heart started to race. Gumball had his eyes closed and he was  
leaning in towards me. What do i do? Do I kiss him, or not? Do I slap him, what-what  
do I. To late. Gumball's lips had reached mine.

But I didn't do anything. I actually closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his  
neck, I soon felt like this was using up time. I pushed him away and we both blushed.

"I..." Gumball started.

I was still blushing. I rethought the kiss in my head, 27 seconds. My goodness. I  
turned to look at him. "What did we just do?"

"I-we kissed. I think. How come you din't pull away?"  
"Why didn't you? Why did you even kiss me?"

"I-I just felt like i needed to, then a fire lit inside me, and sparks went through  
me like electricity. I couldn't stop." He looked down.

I blushed, same here. "Me too." Gumball looked up at me. I sat up and we both looked  
at each other.

Before I knew it, our lips were touching again. His hands were cupping my face and I  
was holding his neck. He pressed his lips harder against mine and my back fell back  
down onto the bed. But he didn't stop. My chest was warm and sparks were lighting in  
my chest repeatedly.

Then the door opened. Gumball shot up and looked towards the person in the doorway.  
It was a girl, a cat, and another vampire.

The girl was had a bunny hat, a blue shirt, blue skirt, and knee socks. The cat was  
light brown and spotted. The vampire was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and  
red converse.

I looked at Gumball, I had no idea who these guys were. The girl and cat reminded me  
of Finn and Jake, and the boy of me. Gumball's eyes were wide in shock, I didn't, but  
he knew who these people were.


	5. Is This Real Part 5

"Guess your over Fionna Bubba." The vampire smirked wrapping his arm around the girl in  
the bunny hat. The girl blushed and looked somewhat sad when she looked at Gumball. The  
cat hissed at the vampire and he hissed back.

"Gumball who are these people?" I turned to him sitting up.

"Well, you know how I said I was like the gender swapped version of Bubblegum?" I  
nodded. "Well, this is Fionna, Cake, and Marshall lee, your gender bent."

I got off the bed and fell on the ground. I ignored the pain in my leg, and the  
crutches laying down beside me and crawled over to the people in the doorway. I decided  
to float to see them better, like before, the pain in my leg swelled, but I ignored it.

"Marshall Lee?" I asked. The vampire looked questioningly at me and nodded. I narrowed  
my eyes. "Can't you fly, your me right?" He grinned and lifted his feet off the ground.

I dropped to the ground clutching my leg and he landed back next to the girl. Gumball  
reached down and helped me back onto the bed. I crossed my arms wanting to stand, but  
I stayed sitting.

"So this is the other version of Finn and Jake?" I looked at Gumball. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess, my names Fionna." Said the girl.  
"And I'm Cake." The cat meowed.

"So, do you like Gumball?" I turned at Fionna and she blushed pink. Because Finn used  
to be in love with Bonnibel. But then he fell in love with Flame Princess, and now its  
over with." She was blushing a deeper pink. "So you must be dating someone like a  
Flame Prince or something?"

"Oh no! Not that fire jerk! Marshall glared at me.

"Calm down Marshall, she doesn't know." Fionna looked at me. "Yeah, I used to like  
Gumball, but I'm dating Marshall, but I do know Flame Prince."

"Well I would never date Finn, just weird." I looked at her.

"You sure like Gumbutt though." I blushed and threw a pillow at Marshall's head. It  
hit his face and he hissed at me.

I glanced at Gumball who was rubbing the back of his neck blushing deep pink. Fionna  
was giggling with her hand over her mouth, Cake was playing with Catnip, and Marshall  
was glaring at me.

"Well, lets go find these other selves we've been hearing about then!" Fionna said  
grabbing Marshall's hand again and walking out the door with Cake.

"Just me and you again." Gumball blushed fiddling with his feet. I blushed and looked  
at him.


	6. Is This Real Part 6

"No."  
"Comon."  
"No."  
"Marcy"  
"Don't Marcy me, I said no."  
"Marcy."  
"Stop it! No! Get off! Gumball!"

I slapped Gumball's cheek lightly and smiled pushing him away from me. He was trying to  
kiss me again but I decided not to. Honestly, we can't just kiss like this, we're not m  
even dating. And I also didn't want my psycho ex to go after him. Ash was still mad that  
Finn helped me realize what he did. I still hope every day for Hambo to come back, but I  
know It's never going to happen.

I sighed laying down on the bed. I could leave when I wanted now. The doctor gave me a  
proper cast and set of crutches, made for a vampire which is good. So I cat rest my foot  
on the crutches when I fly.

"You sure you don't want to go back to your house. I like it much better there." Gumball  
looked at me. I sighed sitting up.

"I guess if you want, I would like to get out of this room. Lets go then." I grabbed my  
crutches and slid off my bed. I floated off the ground resting my leg on my left crutch.

Gumball went ahead of me and opened the door. We both went out and left the man hall  
then out of the kingdom. I looked back at Gumball, he looked a bit tired. I landed back  
on the ground and looked at him.

"Get on my back Gumbutt." I smiled.

"You sure?" Gumball looked at me. I nodded and he hopped onto my back. He was holding  
around my waist and I think he was blushing. I hovered above the ground again and  
started to fly back towards my house.

I opened the door to my house and went inside. I closed the door behind me and looked  
at Gumball. He had fallen asleep on my back halfway from my house. I went inside my  
room and laid him down on my bed. I put a pink blanket over him and went into the  
living room.

"Whats going on? Why do I feel this way? Do you feel the same? I had this feeling  
before, I know what its like. But you seem to make me feel this way more." I sung  
playing my bass hovering over my couch. "Oh, the ash had fallen, and now a pink has  
risen. Do you feel the same, oh my Gumdrop do you like me? Do you even love me? Or am  
I just hoping for unrealistic dreams?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I kept  
singing.

"But I won't give up on your heart no. Now I know I love you. I don't care if it is  
forbidden, I don't care if you hate me inside. I love you and won't let you go no. I  
love you to much to just give up now. Gumball, in my heart, you are mine."

"Do you really feel that way?" I fell onto the couch startled and stood up. Gumball  
was standing in the doorway of my room. I blushed pink, had he heard the whole thing?  
"Marceline?" Gumball walked closer over to me. He tilted his head only a foot away from  
me.

"I-you weren't-that song-you weren't suppose-" Gumball moved forward and wrapped his  
arms around me. "Gumball."

"It's a good song, but you can throw away the parts on how I might hate you, or may  
not like you. Marceline I love you." He was still hugging me.

"Gumball..." He let go and kissed my forehead. I blushed and he took my hands. I smiled  
and leaned in to kiss him. His lips met mine and I felt the sparks again.


	7. Is This Real Part 7

I woke up on Gumball's chest. I looked up at him, he was still asleep. We must had  
fallen asleep on the couch, luckily the couch was still cushioned from before. I raised  
up and kissed him on the cheek. Then I carefully and slowly got off him, leaving him to  
sleep.

I went into the kitchen and opened my fridge. I took out my bowl of white strawberries  
and took out a red one i drained the color and set it on the drained strawberry pile.  
I started to pick up the bowl of strawberries and felt arms wrap around my waist from  
behind. I looked up and a pair of pink eyes met mine. I smiled and shoved a strawberry  
in his mouth when he tried to kiss me. He smiled chewing.

"It's good, did you grow them?" Gumball hugged me and we walked over to my dining room  
table and sat down.

"No, but I did drain out the red." I put the bowl of strawberries in front of him. "I  
mainly eat the shades of red, so here's your strawberries."

Gumball smiled. "Last night you went to bed early, I found some old fabric in your  
closet that said "remember to throw away" and I made some clothes out of it, I hope  
that was ok."

"Oh, the pink pile of fabric? yeah, that was ok, it was all brand new, I thought I  
could use it for once, never did, and I decided to throw it away, but never got to  
it."

"Good, I was worried." Gumball took another strawberry and ate it.  
"I'm going to change, stay out." I shot a glare at him smiling.  
"It's not like I didn't already see you." I threw a strawberry at him.

I grabbed my crutches and walked normal with them over and into my room. I sat on the  
edge of my bed and slipped off my dress and sock. I slid my legs over to the side of  
my bed where my dresser is and pulled out a white button up shirt and black jean  
Capri's. I then became fickle and stripped off my shirt and put a white tube top on  
instead.

I slipped on a long thigh-high sock on my leg and put on a black boot. I took my red  
brush and brushed out my hair. Then I heard a yell from outside my room. I raced,  
grabbing my crutches and went back into the living room.

"Gumball!" I called coming out into the clearing. I saw Gumball hiding behind my couch  
and a figure in black was standing in front of him with a knife in his hand. He turned  
at the sound of my voice and looked at me. "Ash!"

"Hey Marcy, long time no see." He smiled.


	8. Is This Real Part 8

"Ash why the heck are you here!?" I screamed at him.  
"I came to win you back, then I saw a pink boy and thought he was trying to harm you. I see now that I had nothing to worry about, the little weak thing." Ash smirked.

I balled my fists up and put my foot on my crutches. I looked at Gumball and saw him hiding behind my couch, his face was full of terror and concern.

"You should be paying attention to me!" Ash yelled throwing his dagger. It hit my special left crutch and I fell to the ground. He ran over to me before I could get up and pinned me down from behind. "Now will you pay attention Marceline."

"Get off me! You're a psycho jerk and you ruined my life!" I screamed at him spitting in his face. He slapped me hard across the face.

He hissed in my face and was suddenly thrown off me. I sat up and saw Gumball running then kneeling over me.

"You OK?" He asked.  
"Gumball duck!" I grabbed one of my crutches and hit Ash in the rib as he tried to tackle Gumball.

I took my other crutch and leaned against it. I felt a trickling on my lip and then soon tasted blood in my mouth. I looked back and Ash had grabbed my crutch and held it then pointed it at me.

Then my door swung open. "Marceline!" Finn burst in and kicked Ash in the back of the knee. He fell onto the ground face first. Jake stomped on him with his foot and Finn ran over to Gumball and I. "You OK? We saw Ash walking in the direction of your house, so we followed him to see if you were OK."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked back and was confused when I saw Ash and Jake gone. Then Jake walked back through my door. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I sent him back through that weird portal that he first came out of. The one leading back into the Land of Grotesque."

"Oh, cool, i guess." I shrugged and Jake picked up my crutch handing it back to me. I stood up using my crutches. "Thanks guys."

"No problem Marcy. And here." Finn handed me a pink invitation. "Its an invite for you and Gumball to the ball PG's hosting. She wanted us to drop it by. See ya Marcy!" Finn and Jake went to the door. "Better go handle the Ice King before the ball tonight!" They left and shut the door behind them.

I sighed and Gumball wrapped his arms around me.

"Gumball I'm sorry I put you in danger like that." I sighed touching his arms with my hands.

"It;s fine. But we need to get you ready for the ball tonight." He smiled.  
"Fine, but only for you." I sighed.


	9. Is This Real Part 9

I rolled my eyes laying on the bed in my room. Gumball was making our outfits for the ball. So he locked me inside my room with multiple locks so i couldn't see them early. I honestly could just break the door down with my axe it I wanted to. But I chose not to.

I rolled on my bed to the edge of my bed going to my desk. I sat up and opened my laptop. It was a purple old fashioned laptop that I got a few years ago. I clicked my folder and opened my recording system.

"Diary entry 72. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with this goof named Gumball. He's sweet and treats me like i'm important. I hope maybe one day, we might last it forever." I turned off the recorder and sat back on my bed, turning my computer off.

"Marceline!" Gumball called. I heard footsteps at my door and the sound of one, two, three locks unlock. Then he opened the door smiling wide.

"The dress done?" I asked getting my crutches and standing up.

"Yep!" He smiled throwing my crutches to the side and lifting my up practically running into the living room.

Gumball sat me down on the couch and ran back to get my crutches then threw them beside me. Then he ran into the other part of the room and grabbed a hanger with a long black casing over it. He pulled the casing off and I actually gasped covering my mouth. I took my crutches and walked over to the dress.

The dress was a black sweetheart neckline dress that would touch the ground. It had a dark pink ribbon around the waste with my name stitched in the ribbon. The bottom lining on the dress was dark pink lace stitched around the bottom.

"Gumball It's beautiful." I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'm so glad you like it Marceline."

Later that night at the ball, Gumball was dressed in a pink suit and black tie. He was purposely matching me he said. He lead me up to the main hall. I had hid a special crutch like thing-well it's kinda hard to explain-lets just say it came from the Nightosphere-better?

ANYWAYS. So I might do this every once in awhile-see look guys, all of you readers out there, this book is in fist person, I have NO idea what Gumball's thinking or anyone elses, and I want to make sure you guys know what I'm thinking. OK, back to the ball.

So Gumball led me up the stairs and into the ballroom. When we entered I heard a gasp and soon everyone turned to who gasped. Then they looked at the way she was looking and all eyes fell you me and Gumball.

OK, have any of you ever had a hundred eyes on you at once, and you happen to be wearing a amazing dress that makes all of the girls jealous? Plus the fact your boyfriend made it for you? Well this is one of those times.

Everyone was looking at us-particularly me. Gumball seemed unfazed and took my hand, his face still smiling otherwise expressionless. He led me through the crowd, which whom they all turned as we passed between them(they actually parted for us, weird right?)

I tried to focus on Gumball when he took my waist and started to dance with me ti the soft music playing. Some of the girls were still looking at me when they eventually started to dance. I could see the jealousy in their eyes.

Gumball could see my tension and he took my hand and led me out onto the balcony. I breathed in the fresh air. Did I tell you I'm claustrophobic? One reason I left the Nightosphere, I can't STAND the lines. So, imagine your claustrophobic, wearing a dress inablling you to run very well, and then being in a room full of people crowded around you, and half of the people there all glaring at you.

"I'm sorry if that made you upset." Gumball looked at me.

"It's fine." I said. But really I was thinking 'no duh.' But he was just looking out for me just like before.

"I really am."  
"I know Gumball." I smiled hugging him.

He smiled then started to lean in. I followed and leaned in as well and our lips met. When his lips met mine they were warm and soft. I pulled back remembering where we were and we both laughed.

I turned and looked up at the moon, it was full tonight. Yeah I know what your all thinking, cleashe right? Well, this was an ACTUAL full moon, and yes, I was ACTUALLY here with my boyfriend. I don't care if it's a bit sappy, its true.

Gumball wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. OK, if all of you readers are going "AWWWW" right now, let me have my moment.


	10. Is This Real Part 10

"Come on get up Marcy!"  
"I don't wanna!" I gripped my blankets tighter to Gumball couldn't pull them off.  
"Get up!"  
"No!"  
"Marcy!"  
"Noooooo."  
"Marceline the Vampire Queen get up now!" Gumball yelled with laughter in his voice.  
"No."  
"Marcy."  
"Rawr!" I sat up suddenly and pulled him down then pinned him on the bed.  
"Good your up."

I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled off him falling on the floor. We had come back to my place after the ball was done, and Finn turned out to be at the ball, and healed my foot with his cyclops tears stuff. But now Gumball wanted to take me out for a walk and I didn't want to get up.

I stared up at my light purple ceiling, which looked darker with my shades shut. Gumball's head poked off from my bed and looked down at me. I stuck out my tongue and took a pillow then hit him with it. He smiled and took the pillow from me throwing it back on my bed.

"Get up Marcy." Gumball smiled. I closed my eyes sticking out my tongue. I heard the sound of him getting off my bed. I opened my eyes again when I felt a pulling on my arm.

"Noooo." I complained. Gumball was dragging me on the floor into the living room. The light of the living room blinded me for a second of the sudden change of lighting. I covered my eyes with my free arm.

"Comon lazy butt." Gumball let go of my arm and I uncovered my eyes adjusting to the light. He went behind my head and grabbed me in the crook of my armpits and lifted me up.

"Bleh." I stuck my tongue out again.

"You're lucky you're adorable." Gumball sighed dragging me so I was sitting up in a chair. He went into my kitchen and returned with a bright red strawberry. Gumball forced it to my fangs and I instinctively drained it of its color.

Gumball took the strawberry and popped it into his mouth. He finished chewing it and looked at me. "You're coming on the walk with me right."

"Gumbutt you already know my answer." I smiled standing up and walking back into my room. I slipped off my sleep wear and put on a grey camo tank top and black jacket. I put on a bear of dark grey jeans and black shoes. I walked back out into the living room where Gumball was waiting for me with a plain black umbrella.

Gumball opened the door and showed me out. He closed the door behind him and opened the umbrella.

"Such a charmer Gumball." I smiled and he handed me the umbrella as we walked out of the cave.

"Where do you want to go?" Gumball asked as we were walking.  
"I don't know, why pick? Lets just keep walking.


End file.
